A Look Behind the Scenes
by chrisbenoit96
Summary: This story is on hiatus for now, until I can figure out where else to go with it.


_**My first Story on Fanfiction. Constructive crtiticism is welcome…the story is in a play format. If you have any questions please PM me.**_

_**A Look Behind the Scenes**_

_**Chapter I: The Beginning**_

(Nevan Enters)

_**Nevan's Point of View**_

_4:30 A.M.-Sacramento, California_

I got on the bus. The Bus of Dreams as I like to call it. It was the _heel_ bus. But that's okay. It's still the WWE right? Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, Ron 'R-Truth' Killings, Damien Sandow, Eve Torres, Bryan Danielson AKA Daniel Bryan, and the WWE Champion Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks along with an ever annoyed looking Paul Heyman. A voice brings me back to reality.

(Mike Mizanin Enters)

Mike: Are you the new kid?

Nevan: Uh Yeah.

I'm well aware of his ego and his arrogance

Mike: Oh it's okay. What you see in the ring is just a gimmick. It's not real. I won't bite.

A wave of relief washed over me. After that I just sat down, put my hoodie over my head and started reading Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever by James Patterson. Suddenly Mike asks a question.

Mike: Watcha reading?

Nevan: I'm reading Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever by James Patterson.

Mike: Really? Patterson is my fav author! But I don't read any of his adult-based books.

(Phil Brooks and Damien Sandow Enter)

Phil: That's because you have an IQ of 70 Mike.

With that we all burst out laughing, even Sandow laughs. I guess how he acts in-ring is just a gimmick as well.

Mike: Ha ha. Very funny Phil.

Phil: Is it true that Zack Ryder beat you in Checkers Mike? If so then you are officially the biggest tool here in the WWE.

Everyone laughs again, except Mike that is.

Mike: Okay…that's enough.

Damien: Same ole Phil.

(Eve Torres Enters)

Eve: Always joking around.

All of us joked about the next hour or so. But I didn't mind. It was like we were all best friends that had known each other for like ever. It was soothing actually.

_6:30 A.M.-On the Road_

As we were only two hours away from our destination in San Diego, California, Mike apparently had fallen asleep right over my shoulder and so I pushed him off. And I asked Eve if I could sit next to her because she was the only one left awake other than me.

Eve: Sure. By the way. What's your name?

Nevan: My name is Nevan. Nevan Kelly.

Eve: That's a cool name.

Nevan: _Blushes_.

Eve: Why are you so red…Oh! You like me don't you.

Nevan: _Nods head_.

Nevan: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.

Eve: What do you mean? Oh…Well its okay. I'm used to it now but for some reason I think you're different from all the other guys. And the funny thing about it is that the only thing I know about you is your name. But I guess the reason I think that is most guys won't admit that they like me. You've got confidence. I like that. So what's your ring name that you chose?

Nevan: I chose my first name as Alex. Which is short for my middle name Alexander and my last name I chose was X…because I couldn't think of one…so my ring name is Alex X.

Eve: That actually sounds like a cool name. So do you know who your opponent will be yet?

Nevan: Stephanie McMahon told me that I would find out when I met up with her in San Diego.

Eve: OK then. So do you know who you will be staying with at the hotel?

Nevan: Um…I don't know.

Eve: Well you could always stay with me in Room 145.

Oh my gosh! Eve is offering me to stay with her at the hotel. Is this a dream?

Nevan: Umm…is that ok? I don't want to get in the way or be a nuisance to you or anything."

Eve: No no. It's totally fine. It's cool.

(I just nod my head)

Mike: Hey, you two love birds! I'm trying to sleep here.

(Eve and I just silently giggle.)

Eve: So where are you from Nevan?

Nevan: I'm from a small town in Kansas. Axtell, Kansas.

Eve: Oh, ok. So what are your hobbies?

I didn't know this was a freaking job interview.

Nevan: Well. I like to watch wrestling obviously, I like to read books, I like to run, I like to play sports, and I like to play video games.

Eve: Video games huh. That's cool. I play video games too. My favorite is BioShock for the XBOX 360.

Nevan: Cool. That's my favorite for the XBOX 360, but my favorite all around games would be the WWE games. I'm not sure why but I just really like those games. They make me feel like that I actually fit in, you know. When I was a kid, they were basically my life. But I still play my daily dose of video games, but I wanted to become one of the characters in the game. In real life, not just a created character, but an actual wrestler in the game, you know. I've always wanted to know what it felt like to actually be working for the WWE and in a WWE game.

Eve: Yeah. I know what you mean. I always wanted to know what it felt like to be in BioShock, but that's not based off of events in real life. But yeah, I know what you mean Nevan.

After that I fell asleep.

_8:30 A.M.-San Diego, California_

Eve: Wakey, Wakey, Nevan. We're here in San Diego at the hotel.

Nevan: Huh?

Eve: We're at the hotel in San Diego."

Nevan: Oh! Ok then. I'm up. Let's get going!

So we filed off the bus to the San Diego Hotel. As I walked through the revolving doors, I was like: Wow. The place was enormous. Nothing like what I had seen before. It had a water fountain, portraits of the founders I guess framed in gold frames and a receptionist. Who looked really tired though. But she was still pretty.

(Receptionist Enters)

Receptionist: Names please.

Phil: We're with the WWE.

Receptionist: Oh! In that case here are your keys guys.

So we all filed up to the receptionist's counter.

Receptionist: Who are you?

Nevan: I'm Nevan Kelly.

Receptionist: There is no Nevan Kelly on here.

I crinkled my forehead in confusion, then I finally understood what she said.

Nevan: Try Alex X.

Receptionist: Alex X?

Nevan: Yes madam.

Receptionist: Never heard of you before, but you are on the list.

Nevan: That's because I'm new.

Receptionist: Oh. Well that explains it then. Have a good day sir.

Nevan: You too, madam.

(Receptionist Exits)

I went up to Room 145, I knocked on the door and a blonde about 5'10, very beautiful opened the door. I knew who it was once she opened it. It was Barbie 'Kelly Kelly' Blank.\

(Barbie Blank Enters)

Barbie: Who are you?

Nevan: I'm the new wrestler. Eve told me to come to this room. She told me I could crash with her.

Barbie: Oh. Eve!

Eve: Yeah?

Barbie: The door! Somebody's at the door telling me he's the new guy. Said that you said that he could crash with us.

Eve: Oh! Let him in!

Barbie: Come in.

After I went in I smelt a blast of fragrances that was inexplicable. It was just amazing. After Eve was done in the bathroom, I went and turned on the hot water and I hopped in the shower, washing and rinsing my hair and body. After I got out I looked at my watch on the counter and it read 9:45 A.M.

Nevan: Holy crap!

Eve: Is something wrong in there?

Nevan: Nope! Nothing's wrong. Thank-you though!

Eve: Don't sweat it!

I needed to get ready. And fast. Because my _go around _is at 10:30 and it takes about 25 minutes to get there. So if I hurry now I could get there by 10:25. So that's what I did. After I got dressed, I said bye to the girls and told them I needed to be at the arena at 10:30. So I got in the limo that was waiting for me and I told the driver I needed to go to the arena in San Diego. When I arrived it was 10:25. Yes! Arriving with just five minutes to spare. But where was Stephanie's office? Crap! Yet another problem I faced. So I ran for what seemed like 20 minutes which was actually 3 minutes in reality until I ran into something. Hard.

(Stephanie McMahon Enters)

Stephanie: Hey! What is your problem! Do I need to fire you!

Nevan: No no. Please don't do that. Not on my first day as a WWE Superstar!

Stephanie: Well you should of thou-. Oh. You must be Nevan? Right?

Nevan: Yes madam.

Stephanie: You're very polite. Why were you running around like that?

Nevan: Because I hadn't known where your office was and I arrived here at 10:25 and I was scrambling to find your office.

Stephanie: Oh. Well that's okay. There have been several superstars here that have been late on the first day of work here in the WWE. Including Phil Brooks. You may know him as CM Punk.

Nevan: Yep. I also knew his real name. You see before I went on my venture to become a WWE Superstar I had practically made it my duty to learn most of the Superstars' real names. And I also made it my duty to learn as much about the Business. From independent circuits to that code Superstars use when they are talking backstage about the business, so that passersby wouldn't know what they were even talking about.

Stephanie: Very good, Nevan. I consider you smart. But don't be going around telling people the Business Code. Okay?

Nevan: Yep. I understand.

Stephanie: How about you step into my office now?

Nevan: Sure thing.

(Everybody Exits

**Two Months Earlier**

_**Phil's Point of View**_

New England, Massachusetts

Where in the world did I put my phone? I thought as I needed to call Steph. Then all of a sudden my phone started ringing. It was in the bottom of my bag.

(Phil Enters)

Phil: Hello?

(Stephanie's Voice Enters)

Stephanie: Phil, I need you down at the arena now.

Phil: Sure thing Steph. Is something wrong?

Stephanie: No. We just thought about a new storyline for you. It involves a new superstar.

Phil: Ok Steph. I'll be right there.

(Everybody Exits)

**Back to the Present**

_**Nevan's Point of View**_

_San Diego, California_

_Go Around with Stephanie McMahon_

(Nevan Enters)

As I stepped into her office, I had just looked around the room and then I saw papers strewn across her _desk_. She apparently noticed this because she said,

(Stephanie Enters)

Stephanie: Yea. I've been busy. Paperwork doesn't get done by itself unfortunately. If it could I certainly would be a lot less stressed.

Nevan: Why are you so stressed?

After I asked that I certainly could tell that she said something she shouldn't have _brought to the table_ because this was supposed to be strictly business.

Stephanie: I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. I just let it slip just a bit. Everybody does it once in a while. Including my dad, Vince.

Nevan: Yeah. You're right.

Stephanie: Well, you will be working with Phil Brooks, AKA CM Punk. You will be introduced on RAW tonight, by him and you'll be his _disciple_. He's supposed to be competing in a match against the number one contender to the WWE Championship Ryback and John Cena in a one-on-two handicap match, but instead you'll be taking his place, being pinned by Ryback. After the match he'll tell you that you are worthless and things like that. And you'll interfere in the Hell in a Cell match between Ryback and Punk costing Ryback victory. Ryback will call you out the next day and face you in a match where whoever loses will be suspended for two months. You will win the match via interference from Punk.

Nevan: But why is Ryback being suspended?

Stephanie: Because he had violated the WWE Wellness Program.

Nevan: Okay then. That makes sense.

Stephanie: Anyway, this type of thing will continue until Punk has the title for 434 days, when you _figure out_ that Punk has been using you for his own gain for the past few months. Then you will challenge Punk for the title at the Elimination Chamber. But we haven't decided whether or not you will win.

Nevan: Wait. You said I'm gonna lose most my matches. So I was wondering since your gonna put me against Phil at WrestleMania then I want that match to not have any _angles_. Please.

Stephanie: I'll have to go over that with Phil, my dad, and Paul. Okay?

Nevan: Okay.

Stephanie: Make sure you are back here by 6:00 tonight okay?

Nevan: Okay Steph."

(Everybody Exits)

**Back Two Months Ago**

_**Phil's Point of View**_

Foxborough, Massachusetts

(Phil Enters)

(Stephanie Enters)

As I walked to Steph's office, I was greeted by her with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Phil: What was that for?

Stephanie: For being such a sweetie in my _stressful_ times.

Phil: So, what was it about a new kid arriving here in the WWE?

Stephanie: Well you will be introducing him in two months time on RAW. His name is Nevan Kelly, but his ring name will be Alex X. He will be your _disciple_ interfering in your matches and replacing you in your matches on RAW for your benefit. And he will eventually turn face, but we'll be filling you and him in later on as time progresses, towards his arrival and what will change the storyline after his arrival. Are you alright with that Phil?

Phil: Sure. I'm cool. As long as he isn't very annoying.

Stephanie: No. I don't think he's annoying. He's a lot like you Phil. Can be arrogant at times, and is very opinionated at times as well, but he's not annoying.

Phil: Good. Then I will be happy to work with him then.

Stephanie: Good to hear Phil. You can go now.

Phil: Okay then. See you later then Steph.

Stephanie: Okay. Bye.

When I got back from the hotel, I got a text message from Barbie.

_xokellyhotxo texted philcmpunkbrooks_

r u doin' anythin' later 2nite- xokellyhotxo

no y- philcmpunkbrooks

cuz i was wondrin' if u wanted to go to dinner after the show 2nite- xokellyhotxo

sur i wuld luv to Barbie- philcmpunkbrooks

gr8 c u 10:45- xokellyhotxo

k then- philcmpunkbrooks

_mikethemizmizanin texted philcmpunkbrooks_

hey phil- mikethemizmizanin

what's up mike- philcmpunkbrooks

nuttin' much jus chillin wbu- mikethemizmizanin

same w/ me- philcmpunkbrooks

r u doin' anythin' 2nite- mikethemizmizanin

im goin' out to dinner after the show 2nite w/ barbie- philcmpunkbrooks

k- mikethemizmizanin

don't do anythin' 2 crazy- mikethmizmizanin

u know me mike i won't & since when do u tell me what to do in my luv life- philcmpunkbrooks

srry phil- mikethemizmizanin

im jus messin' mike u know that right- philcmpunkbrooks

yea ttyl then phil- mikethemizmizanin

k- philcmpunkbrooks

_saviorofthemasses texted philcmpunkbrooks_

r u ready for a gr8 match 2nite- saviorofthemasses

r u ready 2 lose 2 the best in the wrld- philcmpunkbrooks

the only reason i will lose is cuz its all angled remember- saviorofthemasses

yea yea yea i know- philcmpunkbrooks

it wuld b cool tho wuldn't it- philcmpunkbrooks

i mean if wwe wasn't angled- philcmpunkbrooks

yea it wuld b cool but unfortunately it is phil- saviorofthemasses

don't remind me plz- philcmpunkbrooks

k then- saviorofthemasses

i'll stop :)- saviorofthemasses

_saviorofthemasses logged of his phone_

I closed my phone and walked into my hotel, looked at my watch that read 11:45, and crashed on my bed and fell asleep.

(Everybody Exits)

**Back to the Present**

_**Nevan's Point of View**_

(Nevan Enters)

After my go around with Steph I felt like I needed to take a nap. I open my phone to check to see if anyone texted me.

_saviorofthemasses texted nevanalexanderkelly_

how did the g.a. go- saviorofthemasses

what r u tlking bout- nevanalexanderkelly

o srry i mean how did ure go around go with steph- saviorofthemasses

o it went well- nevanalexanderkelly

thas good- saviorofthemasses

in my first match i get ryback- nevanalexanderkelly

u get ryback in ure first match well welcome to ure funeral & ryback puts the fun in funeral :)- saviorofthemasses

ha ha very funny damien- nevanalexanderkelly

yea i know- saviorofthemasses

_saviorofthemasses logged off his phone_

I thought about calling Eve but then I thought that was dumb because I hadn't had her phone number, only her text number. So I decided to just go back to the hotel and try to get some much needed sleep. I got back to the hotel and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I felt a bit tired but I just couldn't fall asleep. Probably because I had a lot of things on my mind. So I just decided to get up and just text Eve to see what she was doing.

_xoevexo is logged on to her phone_

hey eve-nevanalexanderkelly

hey nevan whats up- xoevexo

I was jus wonderin what u were up to- nevanalexanderkelly

well i jus came down to the arena cuz i had nuthin better to do- xoevexo

k- nevanalexanderkelly

what time is it- nevanalexanderkelly

bout 5:30 pm y- xoevexo

its 5:30- nevanalexanderkelly

yea- xoevexo

ive gotta go eve ttyl ok-nevanalexanderkelly

k then ttyl- xoevexo

I guess I did get some sleep. I closed my phone and found my green and yellow ring gear, and went down to the limo and had told the driver to go to the arena. As I got to there I was greeted by two body guards. I told them I was with the WWE and that I was the new guy.

(Stephanie Enters)

I argued with them for about ten minutes until I seen Steph and she told them to let me through or be fired, so they let me in.

Stephanie: Sorry about that Nevan.

Nevan: It's alright Steph. I should've been here earlier before the body guards.

Stephanie: Oh. They got here right after your go around so it wouldn't have mattered.

Nevan: Oh. Okay then.

Stephanie: So lets go inside then shall we Nevan?

Nevan: Um…yeah

(Ryan Enters)

(John Enters)

(Phil Enters)

We went into the arena and we went over the new storyline with me, Phil, John, and Ryan 'Ryback' Reeves. Stephanie: Nevan will come out after you introduce him tonight Phil. And he will be competing for Phil tonight against you Ryan.

Ryan: Understood Steph.

Stephanie: Do all of you understand?

Everybody at once: Yes Stephanie.

Stephanie: Good. Now after the match Phil, you will chew Nevan out and say that he is a disgrace and things and Nevan you will try to beg for your forgiveness. Understood?

Phil: Yes Stephanie.

(Everybody Exits)

_**Chapter II: Show Time**_

(Phil Enters with Paul Heyman)

_**Phil's Point of View**_

My music hit coming out on the ramp with Paul Heyman holding my WWE Championship high above his head repeatedly saying my signature catchphrase _Best in the World_. And the fans booing saying CM Sucks, ever since I had turned heel.

Phil: Do you know who I am?

(Fans Enter)

Fans: Boo!

Phil: I am CM Punk, the WWE Champion and the Best in the World!

Fans: Boo!

Phil: I'm out here to discuss my Hell in a Cell opponent Ryback!

After I said that Ryback's Meat on the Table music hit, and I started to sell my being afraid of Ryback look.

Phil: No!

(Ryback Enters)

Ryan: Punk! I'm going to destroy you come Hell in a Cell and I will become WWE Champion!

Phil: _still looking afraid_.

Ryan: And I am going to destroy you now as well!

_Just before Ryan started running down to the ring, Nevan comes out and attacks Ryan from behind._

(Nevan Enters)

Nevan: My name is Alex X. And I approve this message.

(Nevan Exits)

(Jerry Lawler Enters with Michael Cole on Commentary)

Jerry: Oh my gosh! Who was that who just laid out Ryback with that one-armed spinebuster?

Michael: Who ever it was King he was vicious. I don't think I've ever seen Ryback get laid out like that.

Jerry: I agree.

(Ryan Exits)

_**Third Person Point of View**_

_**Later on that night**_

(Ryan Enters)

Ryan: Where is he!?

(Random Guy 1 Enters)

Random Guy 1: Who are you talking about?

Ryan: The guy that attacked me!

Random Guy 1: I don't know!

Ryan: _Growls_.

_Ryan kept on looking for his assailant when all of a sudden he is hit with a clothesline_.

(Nevan Enters)

Nevan: Stop trying to fight Ryback! You'll only hurt yourself.

(After Nevan said that he hit Ryan with a one-armed spinebuster.)

Nevan: Stop trying to feed the fire Ryback! Because they are coming.

Michael: What is this guy talking about?

Jerry: I don't know Michael. But what I do know is that this guy is a force to be reckoned with here in the WWE.

Michael: That sure is evident King. He laid out Ryback twice tonight.

Jerry: Yep.

Michael: We'd like to get some more answers but we're out of time ladies and gentlemen. Good night.

(Everybody Exits)

_**How will Ryback react to the hit and run. R&R please.**_

_**Here is the next chapter. Chapter 3: Ryback's Revenge. Again I don't own WWE. The only thing I own is my OC and this story. Please R&R. **_**Enjoy.**

_**Chapter III: Ryback's Revenge**_

_**Nevan's Point of View**_

(Nevan Enters)

Afterwards, I went to my locker room, then all of a sudden...

(Mystery Man 1 Enters)

Mystery Man 1: Did you do it?

Nevan: Yes. The plan is in motion.

Mystery Man 1: Good. Now all we have to do is wait.

Nevan: Yes. Then we can take back what is yours.

Mystery Man 1: Don't disappoint me Jacob.

Nevan: I won't master. Right now I may be a puppet to Vince McMahon, but in do time he'll see that there is no strings on me to be pulled. Ha ha ha.

(Mystery Man 1 Exits)

(Nevan Exits)

_**Phil's Point of View**_

(Phil Enters)

(Stephanie Enters)

Stephanie: Are you keeping an eye on him?

Phil: Yes.

Stephanie: Is he gelling?

Phil: Yes. But I believe there is something off about him.

Stephanie: What do you mean?

Phil: I'm not sure, but when I'm around him something's not right.

Stephanie: Paranoia is getting to you Phil. Don't let it consume you.

Phil: You're right. But I am going to be keeping an eye on him just in case.

Stephanie: All right then. Be careful.

Phil: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

(Stephanie Exits)

I wonder what is going on with Nevan. There is something strangely odd about him. I'm gonna do some digging.

(Phil Exits)

_**Nevan's Point of View**_

(Nevan Enters)

(Eve Enters)

Eve: Good luck tonight.

Nevan: Thanks. I go up against Ryback tonight. Hopefully I can prove what I can do in the ring.

Eve: Don't worry. You'll do great.

Nevan: You think so?

Eve: Definitely. Stephanie McMahon didn't choose you because you have no in ring skill.

Nevan: You're right. Thanks Eve. Oh. Good luck tonight in your match against Kaitlyn.

Eve: Thanks.

(Eve Exits)

(Nevan Exits)

_**Third Person Point of View**_

_**Later on going to the**__**match**_

(Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole Enter off-screen)

Michael: Last week, WWE's newest star and Punk's new crony Alex X attacked the number one contender to the WWE Championship Ryback, not once but twice.

Jerry: That's true Michael. Those attacks made way for this match. Ryback taking on his assailent, Alex X.

Michael: Not only do we hope Ryback will get some measure of revenge, we also hope we will get some answers from this kid. Kid, if your watching from the back, you better hope you can get out of that match in one piece.

(Justin Roberts Enters off-screen)

Justin: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, The Big Hungry, Ryback!

(Ryan Enters and grabs a microphone)

Ryan: Alex X! I don't appreciate your interference during my feeding time for Punk. Now this week. You have to face me like a man instead of attacking me from behind like a coward. Tonight I feast on you! Feed Me More! Feed Me More! Feed Me More!

Justin: Now approaching the ring making his debut match in the WWE, The Mysterious, Alex X!

(Nevan Enters)

(Referee Earl Hebner Enters)

Ref. Earl: Ring the bell.

Michael: And here we go. Ryback versus Alex X.

Jerry: Ryback looking for revenge And Alex X looking to make a name for himself.

_Ryan locks up with Nevan. Ryback with his superior strength, puts Nevan in a headlock. Nevan is thrown into the ropes. Big clothesline delivere to Nevan by Ryan. Nevan starts fighting back. The two start trading punches, Ryback with his right and Nevan with his left. Then all of a sudden the lights darken._

(Five Mystery Men Enter)

Michael: What the heck is going on? The lights just turned off. Oh wait they're back on. What the hell!? Masked men are attacking Ryback! Earl Hebner has no choice, but to rule this a disqualification.

Justin: Your winner by way of disqualification, Ryback!

Michael: This is just dispicable.

Jerry: Ryback is just getting decimated, he was trying to fight back, but those five mystery men plus Alex X are just too much for the big man.

Michael: Oh my god! Ryback was just speared by Alex X. For the third time in two weeks, Alex X has laid out Ryback. Instead of getting questions answered, there is now even more questions to be answered. That will have to wait until next week ladies and gentlemen because we are out of time. Good night.

_**How will this effect the future, who were those mystery men, will Ryback truly get his revenge? Find out in the next chapter. That was chapter three guys. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R**_** please.**


End file.
